Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 8 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 7 }{ 7 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 \times 8 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 24 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 24 + 5 $ $ = 29 $